Draco's Misadventure
by Lugger
Summary: to Save draco's life, Lucius gives him to Lord Voldemort as a ritualistic vessel. Draco will become the Lord's "Seed Bearer". However, the Dark Lord's Heterosexuality was not taken into account! Draco, a girl lost in the muggle world finds help at harry's
1. 1 Betrayal

**Author's Notes:**

_I posted this one in an other site a while ago... it is my first FanFic EVER! no kidding!  
so i ask the merciful readers to be kind_

(AND I HATE THE FORMATTING TOOLS IN THIS SITE .)

**Summary:**

_Draco is turned into a girl by Voldemort in order to complete a ritual, but Draco somehow finds shelter in Harry's room!  
this will not follow the books' chronological order completely, i will try to at least keep it cannon!_

**Disclaimer:**

_The Harry Potter series is own by Ms. Rowling, and all th companies she shares its rights with! I merely do this because i am a big fan, and quite frankly find it enjoyable. I make no profit using these characters, it's all just for fun!_

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE BETRAYAL**

,

The covers were pulled away from him, taking the warmth they offered

.  
Draco woke up abruptly to his father screaming orders at him.

"Get dressed quickly and come to my study when you are ready!" he snapped at his semi-conscious son and left the room.

Draco complied to his father's orders,

It was not unusual for his father to wake him in such manner,it was probably another of his mid night drills.

The man was becoming more paranoid since the Dark Lord's return.

It frightened Draco to know that someday he would have to follow his father's foot steps, and vow to that poor excuse of a human the death

eaters called "Master".

Draco knocked on the study's door and was promptly let in by a house elf.

His father sat in an armchair by the fire place, facing him. This meant he was due for a "talk".

He approached his father, and sure enough.

"Draco, the Dark Lord's return is a great blessing to us;

if He comes to power it will benefit our family greatly, as you are well aware of.

But you see, Draco, He is weak at the moment; His body is frail, and his health poor.

He is vulnerable in this state and something must be done before His enemies find out."

Draco had no idea why he had been woken up in the middle of the night for this; he doubted there was anything he could do to help that

_thing  
_

"Father, I-"

"Please Draco, let me continue." The elder Malfoy interrupted.

"You see, when He acquired His new body His magic was affected;

this caused Him to be unable to recuperate His previous health.

Somehow He is unable to use His magic at it's optimum potential; it is almost as if it is locked in His body.

This suppressed magic is slowly eroding His already poor health.

We have found a way, we believe, to extract that suppressed magic in order to regain His health." Lucius Malfoy shuffled uncomfortably in his

seat.

This made Draco nervous;

Malfoys _don't_ 'shuffle'.

Something was wrong, he new he was in trouble.

Draco had always known that his father would do anything for the Dark Lord, but would he give his son's life for Him?!

Was Draco to become a sacrifice to completely resurrect a half dead _thing?!  
_

"The Dark Lord," Lucius continued,

"has researched extensively every genealogy tree from His followers in order to find the least tainted, the purest.

It is necessary for this ritual, access to purest vessel available, and us Malfoys have always prided our selves in this matter;

there is no blood as pure as ours, and the Dark Lord knows this." The elder Malfoy stopped and looked at his son.

Draco had never been stupid, Lucius knew this;

the anxious look in his son's eyes told him he knew something was wrong.

Lucius quickly looked away into the fire and continued.

"In order for this ritual to work the Dark Lord must… 'Bond' with a pure blood person;

the purest to be exact." Lucius still looking at the fire, lowered his gaze and whispered with a sad smile,

"He has bestowed that honor upon you Draco…"

The sentence hung heavy in the air.

Draco didn't react.

His brain could not process the words his Father had just spoken.

Lucius, at the absence of a response, looked up at his son.

His only heir.  
His pride and joy.

Slowly but surely he saw understanding dawn in his eyes,

soon after, revulsion contorted his features into a mask of disgust.

"I'm sorry Draco"

"Father, I-"

"I'm sorry Draco"

"Can't someone else-?"

The room exploded with movement as twelve Death Eaters apparated in it.  
He was grabbed by two.  
Didn't struggle, he couldn't.  
He looked at his father sitting frozen in his chair,  
one tear sliding down his cheek.  
Crushing darkness squeezed the air out him.  
He apparated in a dark room, two death eaters still holding him.

"Hello Draco," a high voiced hissed at him.

Draco's neck snapped towards the voice.

He came face to face with a pale, snake-like mask smiling at him….

.

.

_oooh, ok!_

_if you enjoyed this, and will keep coming back for more, you may want to tell a friend_


	2. 2 Unheard Plea

**Author's Notes:**  
_ok, i have the third chapter written out already... but i am stuck on how to end it!!  
i might have to divide it into two chapters.  
i have an idea of where chapter Four is going, but still kinda blurry.  
i wasn't planning on updating this chapter until next week! But a certain Reviewer convinced me to! XD  
thank you! (you know who you are )  
the Next chapter will not take that long, but still, i am a perfectionist... VV"_

.

.

**Chapter Two**

Draco was frozen where he stood.

He was the Rabbit hypnotized by the Snake.

There was nothing he could do but stare at the lifeless, red slits that served as Voldemort's eyes.

Years of Malfoy Training forgotten, his emotions being read like a book

He could no longer hide them.

"Are you disgusted by your **master**, Draco?" Voldemort cooed,

"Do you find me _repulsive_?!" He screeched.

"Take him away! He is no good for me at the moment."

Two Deatheaters grabbed Draco and half dragged him;

he didn't care where he was being taken, as long as it was far away from _Him_.

"Wait! I want to see him one more time…"

Voldemort approached Draco and extended his arm to touch chin lightly; a cold spread through out Draco's body and gave an involuntary

shiver.  
"Yes, you must get used to this my… boy. You _will_ serve your purpose."

Voldemort pressed his forehead against Draco's as he said that.

He could smell the fear that emanated from the boy in front of him, while in turn; Draco smelled death coming from the _man_ so close to him.

At this scent Draco vomited over the Dark Lord sending a furious scream to the heavens.

**_SLAP!_**

Draco was back handed and quickly being dragged away from that monster,

He couldn't be hurt any further, he was necessary

.

.

Just because you are necessary doesn't mean you are important.

The previous night Draco had been Carried to a dirty, damp room.

No furniture to be seen.

he was tossed a blanket and locked in.

How could his father do this to him!?

How could _he_ a _Malfoy_, be treated this way!?

this was bellow him! He would not stand for it!

Forced to serve Him was bad enough, but to become his _sex slave_!?

that was indignant!

Oh, how his father would pay for allowing this to happen to his only Heir!

_  
'look at me, making threats while not even being able to look that monster in the eye'_

Disgust ran through his entire body.

Disgust at his father's treason

Disgust at his own weakness and fear

And disgust at what he was expected to do. Not being able to prevent it.

A door opened at the far end of the room.

Draco lifted his head slowly;

two Deatheaters he recognized from one of his father's parties, and behind them, carrying a cart with numerous potions… Snape.

Draco's heart leapt!

He knew if could trust anyone, it was his Godfather.

.

Narcissa Malfoy woke up slowly from a heavy dream.

It was as if something was pressing against her chest; she stood and the last images from the nightmare dissolved and where quickly

forgotten.

But the heavy feeling still lingered in the atmosphere.

Something was odd; she did not show how worried she was though.

A lady of class did not let hunches and superstitions rule her life.

She stepped in the shower, and let the warm flow of water wash away the anxiety she was feeling.

This was her favorite time of the day.

Here, where she was most vulnerable; she could let down the guards she was expected to keep up during the day.

Here, she could think and reflect with out being worried of who saw, or who cared.

Here, she let her worries show.

.

Narcissa was scared; her family was in constant danger.

Someone close to the Dark Lord had accused Lucius of being a spy, and Lucius had been called to Him.

That day Narcissa had looked at her husband like it was the last time she would ever see him; treason was never forgiven by the Dark Lord,

everyone knew this.

The next morning Lucius had come back, shaken, bruised and mangled, but he had come back.

Narcissa, dropping her mask, hugged her husband with tears in her eyes; but he had not hugged back.

Lucius seemed to have lost his usual swagger;

there was something missing from him; he was lost in thought most of the time, and kept avoiding the her questions of what had occurred.

It did not matter.

Draco had been kept in the dark about the whole situation, and remained blissfully ignorant.

At least she and her husband agreed on keeping it that way.

Narcissa found her husband in his study;

his chair still facing the fire. He had not moved since he saw his only son disappear in front of him,

still staring at the place he had been standing before being taken away.

.

"Lucius dear, would you tell Draco I'll wait for him downstairs?

I promised to take him shopping for new robes today." She turned to leave but stopped.

"Lucius? Lucius, is something wrong?" She had never seen him act so bizarrely;

there he sat, drilling holes into the carpet with his eyes.

"L-Lucius..?"

He slowly looked up at her, but averted his eyes before reaching hers.

He then did something she hoped she would never see in her life;

Lucius' shoulder started shaking harshly, and thick tears rolled out his eyes shamefully.

.

Narcissa didn't know what to make of this; but walked over to her soul mate and embraced him in a tight hug, kissing some of his tears away.

"Lucius, love? What happened to you?! What's wrong? Why won't you _trust_ me?" Her worried questions carried an undertone of hurt;

she could handle her husband's secrecy, but not when he was suffering this way.

She wanted to share that pain with him, but he rarely let her in.

.

Lucius knew this,

but he could not tell her most of his troubles for her own protection;

if the ministry ever got wind of what he was doing, she could not be charged as an accomplice.

He loved her that much, but how could he explain to her what he had done?!

His own son! _their_ own son!

"Lucius… please-" He suddenly threw himself at her knees and cried on her lap asking for forgiveness.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry.

Please, I am so sorry… I wish I hadn't- I wish,

I wish there had been another way… But if I hadn't-"

Narcissa hugged her soul mate even tighter in her arms, what else could she do comfort him?! She did not know what the problem was,

and had no idea how to solve it.

"Lucius, please, you have to tell me what is wrong.

It pains me to see you in this state" Her voice broke at the end.

She lifted his head and looked in his eyes.

Eyes whose usual cold indifference had abandoned, eyes that looked at her so lovingly when they were alone;

eyes that only showed profound sadness and torment at the moment.

He loved her so much…

He could not hide this from her for long.

"Cissi, I- I… Draco, he is- he was taken." Lucius ended sheepishly.

"T-taken? Taken?! What do you mean, 'taken'?!"

"You have to understand, the Dark Lord _needed_ someone… He needed _him_…" Lucius pleaded.

Narcissa Malfoy stiffened.

She looked down at her husband with disbelieving eyes.

What he had said was not possible! The Manor's defenses did not allow anyone in with out permission!

She doubted even the Dark Lord Himself could penetrate magic _this_ old!

Unless…

She looked at her husband one again with wide, terrified eyes.

No.

He couldn't have…

His son was everything to him!

Everything to _her_!

But the look in her husband's eyes confirmed her fears in an instant.

She froze.

Her stare froze, sending a chill down Lucius' spine.

She could feel her _blood_ freezing.

"Cissi, if I hadn't- if I hadn't He would come after us, He already doubted me!"

Narcissa let go of Lucius and stood up; her stare cold and accusing.

"Cissi, please!! I-I had to! T-there was no other way!!"

Lucius' pleas did not enter her ears, she could not hear him any more…

"HE WAS GOING TO KILL OUR SON!!" Lucius begged, but his wife had already disapparated.

_._

_._

_._

_ok, there it was!  
where will narcissa go?!  
will she forgive her love?  
will she rescue her son?!  
will Snape help his God Son?  
Whe does Harry come in?! XD_

_.._

_comment!  
that might hep keep me alive long enough to answer those questions!!_


	3. 3 Resignation

**Autor's Notes**:

_i GUESS I LIED WHEN I SAID I'D UPDATE SOON... sometimes shit happen, really bad shit.__  
I am not going to make excuses, but i will say: my dosage was increased to 120 mg!  
I'm not going to make promises either, but i will let my actions (updates) speak for themselves!_

_having said that: i hope you can forgive me, and i'm glad i'm back_

.

.

.

.**DISCLAIMER:**

**i still don't own Harry Potter. i just write these because they are fun and make me happy in my pants XD**

.

.

.

.

.

Draco stood to the side as the Death Eaters worked with flasks full of unknown contents.

He stared at his Godfather,

Trying to catch his eyes.

.

The Potions Master just continued working diligently,

not offering a hint of recognition.

Once in a while he would ask one of the others to pour this here,

or heat that there,

never acknowledging the fact that his Godson was there.

.

Finally, when the Potion was complete,

Snape looked at Draco.

.

"Leave me alone with the Vessel, _Preparations_ must be done." Snape ordered the other two; an order they took seriously since they practically

flew out of the room.

.

"Draco, there is nothing I can do," Snape said without losing a moment.

"You have been chosen, and that is the end of that,

we cannot argue…"

.

"_Why_?

Why did Father allow this??

How could he sell me like this?!"

Draco's suppressed hurt and anger flooded him,

his contempt for his father had quietly grown and was screaming to get out!

How could his father sink so low? How could he betray him??

The man he had so feverishly respected and admired was reduced to nothing over night.

.

"Is my Father that greedy?! Is he that starved for power?! He will **_Whore_** his son to the Devil to keep him happy?!"

.

"**STOP IT**!" Snapped Snape,

"Stop Bawling like a child and _LISTEN_ to yourself!

Do you really believe your father would do such a thing? "

.

Draco stopped in his tracks…

He was the only Malfoy heir; he was his father's joy, the apple of his eye.

His father would give his own life to keep him safe.

.

Then, why…?

.

"Do you think the Dark Lord would have allowed your father to refuse?

Do you think the Dark Lord would have let His only sure salvation go?!" Snape asked.

"The Dark Lord would have hunted you down, Lucius' approval be damned.

He would have taken you, and killed your family for treason.

There is no escaping the Dark Lord;

this was the only way…"

.

It slowly dawned on Draco.

.

His Godfather was right.

Lucius was a powerful man,

but to go against the most feared wizard in history was suicide.

No matter where they ran, they would have eventually been found, and then…

This was the only way his father had assured Draco's safety…

.

Lucius was willing to sacrifice his son's love, and earn his hatred in order to keep him safe.

.

Realizing this, Draco felt a wave of shame wash away the anger.

He had doubted his father, and assumed the worst of him;

he had given into his emotions and acted like a common Gryffindoor…

With a new sense of redeeming determination he faced his Godfather,

"When do I fulfill my duty?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N!

_you may have noticed a change in tone and voice_

_and i apologize_

_but some things have changed for me..._

_hope that is no big bother VV_

_Next Chapter: We will find out where narcissa has gone to!_


	4. 4 Decision

**Author's notes:**

_I have no Beta Reader  
so if you guys see misspelled words or inconsistencies  
could you give me a heads up?_

* * *

.

.

.

Lucius paced impatiently in his study.

His wife had disappeared hour ago and he had not heard from her since.

.

Narcissa was smart,

she _was_ Slythering after all;

she would not let her emotions cloud her judgment.

She was not likely to barge into the Dark Lord's lair and storm the place searching for Draco,

and still, Lucius Worried…

.

She was a mother before anything else

_If only she had listened!_

But of course, she was right to be angry!!

.

Why shouldn't she be?!

He had given their son away!

No amount of regret could change that fact.

.

_But there was no other choice… was there?_

.

Of course there was not, the Dark Lord's Jurisdiction was wide throughout the world.

.

_But I have connections… __Important__ connections, I could have done it! We could have run and hidden!_

.

Could they really have hidden?

Could they have stayed hidden for long while they had the one thing the dark lord wanted most?

.

_He would have hunted us down relentlessly, we wouldn't have lasted a year, and then… Draco._

.

Yes, He would have take Draco nonetheless,

He would have taken him and discarded him when no longer necessary…

.

But now.

.

Now Draco would be seen as doing a favor.

He would be rewarded; The Dark Lord can be Very Generous indeed.

Lucius knew he would never again be trusted by his son,

but in his mind it was worth it to see his son alive.

.

And yet,  
Narcissa's absence made him uneasy…

* * *

Narcissa sat in a darkened room.

.

Her presence was out of place and awkward, but she carried herself with dignity.

"Will you be able to help?" Narcissa's voice was strong and even.

"I am willing to sign any contract, make any oath…

just help me get him back.

If I am not mistaken… you can earn a huge advantage over the Dark lord by doing this." She remarked slyly.

.

A pair of pale blue eyes smiled at her behind half-moon spectacles.

.

"My dear, you don't need tempt me into helping you; I will do it gladly.

But it is true… If we stop this, Voldemort's state will hinder him greatly." Said Dumbledore with a smile,

"you'll be needing shelter and protection after this,

am I not mistaken?

After all, if we succeed he will not take it lightly!" He laughed gently and called Fawkes from his perch.

"That would be most appreciated, and in return,

I am sure the Order needs to be funded; you can have full access to the Malfoy fortune,

and of course, our services." Replied Narcissa solemnly.

Dumbledore chuckled.

"No need for monetary compensation, but I'm sure your family will be a great addition to the Order."

Dumbledore placed his Phoenix on his desk, and he and Narcissa watched as it disappeared in an explosion of fire.

.

.

.

.

A/N:

_so she got their help?_

_what will Lucius say od this?_

_what the hell does Dumbledore plan to do?_

_will they be too late?_

Next Chapter: are we going to see some sick Voldemort sex scene?


End file.
